Jealousy and Trust
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: Justin and Juliet One-shot. Read. It won't hurt.


**Author's Note:** So I've searched for JuJu _(Justin and Juliet)_ stories and there were only four. And I was wondering why, to think that this couple is so adorable. Well anyway, I thought I might make an addition to the four stories. So here it is. This is my first WOWP story. Be nice. HAHA.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. It belongs to Mr. Todd J. Greenwald and Disney Channel.

**Jealousy and Trust**

Juliet Van Heusen was the happiest girl on earth. Well, make that the happiest _vampire _girl on earth. Her boyfriend, Justin Russo – a wizard, may not be the coolest guy on the planet _(That was according to his little sister, Alex)_ but in her eyes, he was. He was the most perfect compared to guys she met and dated like Caesar or Galileo.

She was on her way to the Waverly Sub Station when suddenly she saw the face she's been looking for, for the past fifteen minutes. She was about to rush towards him but another girl stepped into the scene. She looked pretty in her blue sundress. _Blue. That was Justin's favorite color._ She thought. The girl appeared beside the boy and gave him a charming smile. The feeling came to the vampire. She could feel her heart pinched by something she doesn't know. _Jealousy._

_Okay. Stay calm. She's just a friend of Justin's._ She told herself. She continued on walking and made her entrance to the Waverly Sub Station. As she opened the door, she caught sight of the newly found couple sitting comfortably, four tables from where she was standing. She could see her boyfriend laughing with the girl. There came that feeling again.

"Juliet!" Justin called out. Apparently, he saw her. The vampire faked a sweet smile and made her way towards her delighted boyfriend.

"Hey Justin. You might want to introduce me to your friend. Do you?" She sarcastically told him. The boy didn't seem to notice the tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah. This is Natalia Sanchez, my lab partner," He introduced and flashed that boyish smile of his, "Natalia, this is Juliet. My girlfriend." And placed an arm around his girlfriend.

"Hi Juliet." Natalia said and offered a hand. Juliet took it half-heartedly knowing that there was something going on. Well, that's what she believes.

"Uhm so. Talk to you later?" Justin told his girlfriend, "Natalia and I are gonna talk about this project we have at school." He flashed another grin and planted a peck on the vampire's cheek. As much as Juliet wanted to hang out to guard her boyfriend from this insufferable human, she knows she couldn't stay there. She gave a slight nod, faked a smile and went to where Alex and Harper were sitting.

"Wow Justin, I should congratulate you." Natalia nodded in approval as Juliet was out of earshot.

"Why?" The wizard threw her a confused look.

"You got yourself a pretty girlfriend. She looks sweet and nice. Good job." She smiled.

"Yeah I know," He nodded proudly, "Hey, wait. I don't get it." He gave her a puzzled face. Natalia giggled.

"Your sister told me you dated losers before. That's why I was surprised with Juliet. Or are you pretending she's your girlfriend to look cool?" She told him. His eyes searched for his mischievous little sister and saw her laughing with Harper at one corner.

"Ooh, Alex!" He muttered, "Don't mind her. She thinks it was funny." He told her sarcastically. His lab partner simply shrugged.

* * *

Despite the fun and laughs Alex and Harper were having _(They were making fun of the nerdy man who was eating his sandwich in a weird way)_, Juliet was just there sitting beside them, drawing something on a piece of tissue.

"Hey Juliet, what's up?" Alex asked her.

"Oh nothing. I was just doodling something."

Alex pulled the tissue paper to get a glimpse of the drawing, "Why is Justin's face on a tissue paper? Eww." Showing a disgusted look on her face, she pushed back the tissue paper to Juliet's sight, "Okay, I know you are cool but _that _was totally uncool." The vampire smiled. She knew her boyfriend's sister loved making fun of him. Her innocent eyes were seeking the sandwich shop once again. She can't help but look over the table where her boyfriend and his so-called lab partner were sitting and planning about their Science project. Who knows? They might happen to fall in love with each other. Yeah, jealousy strikes the vampire one more time.

"So what's with this Natalia Sanchez?"

"Natalia? Well, she's popular in school. Rich, pretty and smart." Harper said. She was wearing the American flag today. Not really the flag, actually. She was wearing the colors red, blue and white which was pretty much like the colors of the American flag.

"So you think she might actually like Justin?" Insecurities were filling the vampire's mind.

"What? Natalia? Justin? Oh please," Alex laughed hard, "I told her that Justin dated losers before."

"So that means I'm a loser?" The green-eyed monster was making the vampire more upset.

Alex sat straight, "I meant he dated losers before dating you. You're not a loser Juliet. You're cool."

"Oh. Thanks Alex." Juliet smiled. Well at least that eased her mood a bit.

"And I don't think Justin is Natalia's type." Harper assured. The vampire forced a weak smile.

* * *

Back to where Justin and Natalia were sitting, the wizard can't help but make a few glances on her vampire girlfriend.

"So if we make this robot a bit more improvised, then I guess we'll be grabbing the first prize," Natalia carried on excitedly. But as she had thought, her lab partner wasn't listening to her, "Justin?" She waved a hand in front of him.

"Uh sorry. What was it?"

Natalia smiled evilly, "You're drooling."

"What? I am not." Justin defended. His lab partner giggled at his defense.

"Okay, whatever you say. You must really love your girlfriend." She stated. She could obviously see it in his eyes.

"Yeah," He said dreamily, "That's why I asked her to go steady with me." He told her confidently.

"Oh yeah. I remember that," She nodded and murmured under her breath so that her lab partner wouldn't hear, "Just like my grandfather."

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing," She replied quickly, "You know, you should always remind her that you love her." She advised.

"Thanks Natalia. I will." He beamed at the girl sitting in front of him. He knew he had met the perfect girl and he wasn't going to let her go anymore. Thanks to Natalia, another idea just popped into his mind.

* * *

At around seven o'clock in the evening, the couple were having dinner at the Russo's place. Justin had set a table for two at the backyard so that no Alex or Max or even his parents would be interrupting their night.

"So how was your day?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing really. Just watching you _flirt_ with that Natalia." She answered sarcastically, emphasizing the word _flirt_.

"Wait, what?" _Is Juliet jealous or something? _He thought.

"Don't get all innocent in front of me Justin Russo." She looked fierce. That was how the green-eyed monster was making her.

"You're accusing me of _flirting _with Natalia?" The wizard reminded her girlfriend.

"Yes that's right. You like her don't you? How you laugh or smile at her." She exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

"What are you talking about? Come on Juliet. She's just my lab partner." The wizard was so confused. If only he could use magic to clear things up. Just before he knew it, tears were falling down from his girl's eyes.

"I mean, look at her. She's pretty, smart, rich. Every guy would want her. She even wears your favorite color," She sighed, "Compared to me. I'm just a 2, 000-year-old vampire who's got nothing but fangs, bats' wings and lame vampire parents." He hugged her tightly.

"You're pretty, rich and smart too. And hey, Natalia might be perfect but she isn't as perfect as you are." He told her.

"Really?" She gave him an innocent look, "I don't believe you. Prove it." He didn't think twice. In just a nanosecond, his lips were on hers. They both know that the spark that was felt as they kissed was none other than that four letter word.

"Is that enough?" He asked her, still cuddling in each other's arms. The vampire gave him a sweet smile.

He threw another question, "Do you trust me?" She nodded.

"So when I say _I love you_, would you believe me?" He questioned as he looked straight through his girlfriend's eyes.

She gave him another peck on the lips, "I love you too."

Juliet Van Heusen was the happiest vampire girl on earth. It's because she knew her wizard boyfriend, Justin Russo loves her. Enough said. Thanks to _trust_. When jealousy makes its way, there's always trust to prevent their relationship from being destroyed by the green-eyed monster.

What they didn't know was that from the behind the doors, there were two females witnessing the romantic and tear-jerking event that had just happened to the wizard-vampire tandem.

"That was so sweet!" Harper cried out to her best friend, who was just an inch away from her. She turned around to face Alex.

"I just can't understand why Justin still sounds disgusting while getting all cheesy and sweet. Ugh." Alex said as she displayed a grossed face, eyes focused on her brother and his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:** So that's it. Natalia Sanchez is an original character made by me, of course. This wasn't really my best. I just can't think of a plot for my JuJu one-shot but I really really wanna write something, that's why this is born. I'm not really sure about the ending. I want to put an Alex humor in it so there it goes. Hope you'll appreciate it. Read and review. Thanks. Much much love to you. =)


End file.
